


路人X袁华

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	路人X袁华

袁华喜欢秋雅。  
夏洛也喜欢秋雅。  
自从夏洛打了老师，烧了窗帘后，夏洛就像换了个人，到处抢袁华的威风。袁华决心要教训一下夏洛。袁华找了一群混混打夏洛，结果那群人反倒被王老师教训了。混混头子陈凯要去复仇，带着袁华来夏洛家堵人。没想到先碰上了马冬梅。陈凯看上了马冬梅，要她跟他去钻小树林，同意的话就放过夏洛。马冬梅去了，但最后用树枝扎伤了陈凯。后来听说因为陈凯家有点势力，马冬梅家里出了很多钱，把房子都当了才了事。夏洛要去排练，其余的学生都要投身紧张的高考复习，这件事也就告一段落。  
本以为，这件事就这样结束了。  
高考前是什么季节？春去夏来，夏蝉破土而出，爬到枝头，拼命地叫着，吵得人心烦意乱。日头高悬，似乎为冬季的缺席做出不合时宜的补偿。夏季的夜晚去了几分酷暑，可依旧让那些趴在教室里的孩子们感到闷热烦躁。  
终于熬到晚自习放学，袁华不紧不慢地收拾着桌上的书，等所有人都走的差不多了，袁华才背着个空书包，慢悠悠地晃哒回家。道旁的路灯一闪一闪地，惊的飞蛾一直围着灯泡乱飞。看了眼路灯，袁华低头踢着一颗石子，一不小心踢到了一旁的树林里，发出窸窣的声响。继续往前走着，却看到陈凯带着两个手下晃悠悠地走了过来。  
“哥，你伤好了。真是对不住，没想到她这么厉害。我都说不要让她去嘛...”袁华看到陈凯，赔着笑往他身边走。  
刚走到陈凯身边，陈凯推了推袁华的头，“我的伤养的差不多了，但是我心里觉得不舒服。那天你说你要替那个小妞跟我去小树林，我想了想，不如就今天吧。”  
“哥，别开玩笑，我...我一男的。”袁华说着往后退，“不...不好吧。”  
“你说的对...”  
陈凯话没说完，袁华转头就跑，连单肩背着的书包都被扔在了路边。没跑出几步，就被迎面走来的两个人堵住了。  
“哥哥们，有话好好说，好好说。”慢慢地往后退，后背却碰到个软软的物什。回头看到陈凯那张讥笑的脸。五个人围住了袁华。  
陈凯抬手捏住袁华的后颈，对着袁华的小腹就是一拳。袁华痛苦地蹲下身子，肚子里的器官痛得都要搅作一团。陈凯摆摆手，手下的人上去就是一顿拳打脚踢。  
这群人打够了，袁华才敢移开自己护住头部的手臂，脸上虽然没伤，但胳膊上有些地方已经红了。陈凯蹲在袁华面前，拽着袁华的头发让他仰起头。“幸好没打伤你这张脸，我怎么才发现你这张脸比那个小妮子好看多了呢？”  
“哥，哥，我错了，您大人不记小人过，饶了我吧。”袁华用手去抓陈凯的手。  
“不过你这张脸要是带点血倒更好看了。可惜我不喜欢玩男人，不如，你让我的兄弟们尝尝鲜？”陈凯松开手。  
袁华摔在地上，其他四个人，边笑边一起拖着袁华进了路旁的小树林。  
“别啊，哥...哥！”袁华拼命挣扎，却无法逃脱。

袁华的皮肤很容易就会留下痕迹，白皙的皮肤上很快就浮现了青紫的痕迹。袁华跪在地上，凹凸不平的地面咯得膝盖生疼。双手被握在身后，被迫直起身子，露出的分身被男人握在手里，反复揉弄着。虽然被别人玩弄着分身有些恶心，但快感让他无暇顾及，嘴里不住地发出愉悦地喘息声，主动往前送着胯。  
透明的液体从前端溢出，把男人的手心和袁华的分身都濡湿了，在静谧的夜晚中发出淫靡的水声。袁华舒适地闷哼，勾起了男人的性趣。  
“光你爽可不行，你也得让兄弟们快活一下吧。”男人松开了抚慰袁华分身的手，掏出自己的阴茎拍打着袁华的脸，“来，把它舔硬了，一会儿好让你舒服。”  
双手被一个人握在身后，站着的两个人在一旁抽烟，看着男人戏弄着袁华。  
袁华抿着嘴，皱着眉头侧脸躲避着咸腥的阴茎，却没躲过响亮的巴掌。这一下力道很重，袁华脸上立刻就浮现了明显的巴掌印，嘴角渗出了鲜血。男人掐着袁华的下颚，逼迫他张开嘴，把阴茎粗暴地塞了进去。  
粗大的阴茎突然塞进嘴里，一股咸腥的气味涌上鼻腔，引起袁华一阵反胃。男人却趁机将阴茎捅的更深，咽喉的收缩挤压着男人的阴茎。袁华无法忍受，牙齿咬上了阴茎。  
男人吃痛，抽出自己的阴茎，一脚踢在袁华的腹部。“妈的，婊子，给脸不要脸，敢咬老子。”  
袁华卧倒在一旁，剧烈的咳嗽起来，恢复一点，笑着说，“没把你的脏东西咬掉真是可惜。”  
“真他妈的嘴硬，希望你等一会还说的出来。兄弟们好好招呼招呼我们的袁大公子。”  
男人们一拥而上，在袁华身上摸来摸去，一双粗糙的手，从下摆伸进衣服，揉捏着袁华的胸部。裤子褪到膝盖附近，臀肉被抓在手里揉捏成各种形状。分身不知被谁揉捏着，拇指揉擦着褶皱，指关节用力按压分身的内侧，袁华体内涌起强烈的快感。可就在即将达到高潮时，前端突然被堵住，指甲还在抠挖着前端的小孔。袁华身上出了一层薄汗，拼命摇着头，求男人放开。  
男人松开手的瞬间，袁华从前端喷射出一股粘液，沾满了男人的手。袁华的全身都在微微地痉挛，微风吹过布满汗水的身体，引起一阵颤栗。将袁华的精液全数抹在袁华的股缝里，男人草草撸了几下自己的性器，男人将性器抵在袁华的后穴处。  
“别，别，我帮你们口，哥哥你们也不喜欢男人对吧…”袁华连忙拒绝，不顾裤子被扒掉，拼命往外爬。一个人哪里抵得过四个人，还没爬出两步就被拉了回来。  
“晚了。”男人抓着袁华的胯，膝盖顶开袁华的双腿，用力将性器塞进了袁华的后穴。  
紧致的穴口瞬间被撑开，刚刚进入柱头，袁华便痛苦地叫出声音，眼角疼出几滴泪珠。随着性器地深入，肠道似乎被撑裂一般疼痛，袁华咬着牙，收缩着肠道渴望将异物挤出。可男人就像下定决心一般继续深入，肠道内的肌肉就像抽筋一般抖动。  
袁华跪趴着，头抵着地面用力扭动，腰深深地塌下去，臀部高翘着，紧紧咬着男人的性器。再无抵抗之力，其他人像受到鼓励一般继续对袁华“上下其手”。  
后穴里的性器在紧涩的甬道里缓慢地抽插，胸部被揉捏的渐渐肿胀，就像怀孕的母亲胸部暗藏着母乳。乳头被按压着，指甲抠弄着乳尖，酥麻的感觉从乳尖传到体内，连后穴都出现的一丝瘙痒。性器的律动安抚了这股躁动，甚至带来了一丝快感。  
袁华呻吟着，双手抠挖着地上的泥土。嘴里发出的呻吟声成为男人们的催情剂。他们纷纷掏出自己的性器，在袁华身上各处摩擦着。后穴里的性器似乎又肿胀了一圈，将后穴撑得没有半点空隙，可男人仍在不断抽插滑动，毫无顾忌地扯动着肠壁向不同的方向运动。  
“停...好痛...啊！”  
臀肉和腹部撞击的声音，混杂着袁华痛苦的哭嚎。男人很快结束了这场单方面的侵略，将精液完全播撒在甬道中，依依不舍地退出来。性器抽出，一点粉嫩的穴肉被翻了出来，乳白的液体带着一抹鲜红挂在穴口，在月光下增添了几分淫靡的气息。  
滚烫的精液喷射在内壁上，被欺凌红肿起来的肠壁像在被灼烧着。性器抽出后，袁华才得到一丝喘息。微微抬起头，眼中含着氤氲的泪光，脸上沾了点泥土，却也掩盖不住他这张俊美的脸庞。可是，还没有结束。  
男人整理好自己的衣服，第二个人覆上袁华的身体，“别急啊，我这玩意比他厉害。”  
在上一个人的精液润滑下，括约肌被轻易地撑开，毫不费力地将肉棒插了进去。更加粗大的性器压着直肠开始了运动。比起第一个人的粗鲁，第二个人变换着不同的角度侵入甬道，挤压着肿胀的肠壁，在疼痛之余给袁华带来了别的刺激。得到温柔爱抚的肠壁逐渐变得敏感，从体内被撑开，被插入的快感让袁华的身体变得更加燥热。  
雪白的身体上，除了青紫的伤痕，还加增加了一层潮红。袁华发泄过一次的分身，竟然从根部感受到了燥热，渐渐地变得坚挺。  
“嗯啊...哈...”袁华的喘息中掺杂了压抑的声音。  
男人用力的顶送了一下下身，拽着袁华的头发，问：“怎么样？舒服了吗？袁少爷？之后会让你更舒服的。”  
看到身边站着的男人们，袁华突然出现的一种被视奸的紧张感，肠壁不自觉地又缩了缩。袁华被顶的发出闷哼，眼前的物体似乎都变得朦胧，眼角积攒的泪水终于流了下来。袁华用胳膊支撑起自己的身体，后穴里的肉棒因为腰部的动作变换了方向，无意间擦过了袁华的敏感点。  
“啊！嗯...”  
男人感受到袁华身体的变化，开始向那个地方发起猛攻。袁华不自觉地摇晃着腰部，臀部随之缓慢前后运动着，咬着巨大的柱头在甬道里一前一后的运动着。从腰股间一股舒适的感觉涌上心头。男人的动作渐渐停下了，袁华更加不满地晃动着腰。  
“看啊，我们的袁少爷都学会扭腰了。”  
旁边的人看到袁华主动的扭动着腰部，不禁发出了感叹，手上的动作加快了几分，射在袁华的背上，有些汇聚在凹下去的脊椎处，有的顺着腰肢流下，有人捏着袁华的脸，射在了他脸上。  
“快点...用力啊...”袁华睁着眼睛，迷茫地看着捏着他脸的人，嘴里说着不经过大脑的话。  
男人扣着袁华的腰，开始大力冲撞，用力地向着更深的地方冲撞。不断变换角度，不断重复着动作，在袁华的敏感点用力碾过，快速搅动。  
“嗯...啊啊...慢点啊...呜啊...”  
男人突然停下动作，扣着袁华的腰，不让他自己扭动，“袁大公子到底是想让我慢点还是快点啊？”  
袁华说快点，男人就疯狂地冲刺。袁华说慢点，男人就立即停下。折磨的袁华嘴里只能发出呻吟，求男人用力操他。袁华下身坚挺的分身正高高的抬起头，前端分泌着晶莹的汁液。袁华一只胳膊支撑着自己的身体，一只手去抚慰自己的下身。可还没碰到，手腕就被抓住了。  
在一旁自慰过一遍的男人，看着袁华发浪的样子，身上的火又被撩起来了。攥着袁华的手说：“帮我口，我就帮让你碰。”  
因活塞运动摇动而发出悲鸣想要拒绝男人，可男人的手确实爱抚着袁华的分身，袁华发出沉闷的喘息声。男人的阳具已经递到袁华嘴边，咸腥的气味让他紧皱了眉头。男人使坏地掐了一下袁华的分身，屈服于本能，袁华拽住这人的衣摆，张开嘴，含住男人的阳具。  
“把牙齿收收，要是再敢咬人，就把你的牙拔掉。”  
后穴里深埋的肉棒仍在继续抽插着，每次深入，口腔中的阳具都会更加深入，顶到咽喉处。窒息感让他不自觉的收缩后穴。无法忍耐的痛苦让袁华的眼圈都红了，一团水汽弥漫在他眼中。  
“夹得那么紧是想让我快点射吗？真他妈是个浪货。”男人拍打着袁华的臀部，肠道因为拍打收缩的更加紧致。  
同时被玩弄着分身，肉棒操弄着的后穴，敏感点被柱头刺激和压迫着，铃口被手指按压摩擦着。袁华被刺激得想要喊出声，却只能把阳具含的更深，深入喉咙，臀部摇晃的更加剧烈。玩弄着袁华分身的手终于愿意放过他脆弱的铃口，张开的铃口如失禁一般迸出白色粘稠的液体。  
袁华从来没感受过如此的快感，一直沉醉在射精的快感中，甬道中男人的肉棒仍在冲撞着，如同电流穿过身体直达脑内。肠道被无休止的爱抚着，男人终于达到高潮，把精液喷洒在甬道里。男人发泄完抽出了肉棒，将肉棒上的粘液擦在袁华的大腿根部。  
阳具也从袁华嘴里抽了出来，袁华终于能大口的呼吸着空气，可后穴却感到空虚，渴望着有东西能够填满后穴。眼泪早已打湿了脸颊，就连短衫前都被泪水浸湿，留下明显的水痕。  
男人坐下来，撸动着自己的阳具，“想要吗？自己坐上来。”  
无尽的贪婪埋藏在袁华眼底，不断收缩的后穴将大量的精液挤出，臀壑股间都是粘稠的精液。男人的阳具就像珍宝一般，袁华跨坐在男人身上，慢慢地往下坐，阳具的柱头明明已经抵住了穴口，可每次都滑过去了，急的袁华眼泪直往外流。男人扶着自己的阳具，诱导着袁华往下坐，阳具终于顶开了甬道。男人按着袁华的大腿往下压，袁华失衡，借着全身的重量将阳具完全吞进来。小腹里聚着两个人的精液，还吞下了整根阳具，撑得袁华的小腹微微隆起。  
“动一动啊，不如你怎么能舒服呢？”  
袁华缓慢的抬起自己的臀部然后坐下，阳具每一次都顶到最深处，袁华浑身颤抖。刚刚第二次射完精，袁华全身都软的像一滩水。男人双手揉捏上袁华的胸部，乳头的刺痛让袁华不得不又晃动着臀部，用后穴追求着的快感。袁华仰着脖子，双手掰着自己的臀瓣，渴望吞进更多的阳具，眼角的泪水，不知是因为快感还是因为屈辱。  
月色明媚，夜渐渐深了，树林里听得见风吹树叶的声音，还有袁华那粗重的喘息声和止不住的呻吟。  
不知道做了多久，袁华全身都是湿的就像刚从水里捞出来一样，身上的衣物早不知道扔到哪儿去了。疲惫感让袁华再也没有力气晃动身体，被揉捏充血的乳头肿胀的乳头豆粒般大小，微微一碰，袁华便会入遭受电极一般抽搐着身体，将阳具咬的更紧。  
男人将袁华放躺在地上，抬起袁华的双腿，开始冲撞。袁华已经面露痴态，只知道仰着头享受着欢愉，已经完全忘记这是一场强奸。不知道是谁的性器在袁华唇边摩挲着，袁华张开薄唇含在嘴里，用舌头和双手服侍着男人的性器。  
“婊子立牌坊，刚才还咬我，现在倒是主动凑上来。真是够贱的。”  
听着男人的侮辱，袁华反倒更加兴奋，卖力地吞吐着男人的性器，高高挺立着的分身已经开始吐露着稀薄的精液，可袁华已经没有精力去安慰它。阳具在滚烫黏腻的洞穴中搅弄，挤出白沫，带出翻红的嫩肉。本来粉嫩的后穴被操弄的已经充血变成了红色，阳具喷射出的精液留在甬道中，从湿滑的肠道中滑了出来，带着不知道是谁的精液。  
没了阳具的填充，袁华曲起腿，用大腿缓慢地摩擦着自己的性器，收缩着内穴渴望得到安抚。嘴里含着性器，所有声音都被撞碎成为唔咽，涎水顺着嘴角垂下扯出根根银丝。  
“刚才还装的像个贞洁烈女似的，我还以为你有多清高呢，结果不还是个张开腿求操的婊子？”男人讥笑地看着袁华。拿出手机对着袁华张开的双腿拍了几张照片，又拽着袁华那嘴里含着性器沾满性欲的脸拍下照片。粉嫩的分身挺立着，带着潮红的身体上布满了精液和尘土，股间的淫水打湿了臀瓣下的泥土，汇成一汪水窝。还有痉挛着的穴口吐出的白色液体，就连脸上意义不明的白浊和两道泪痕都让人想入非非。  
男人用两根手指轻轻抵在穴口，小穴便张着嘴主动吃了进去。男人将两根手指完全捅入，肠壁立刻热情地包裹上来，恶趣味地抠挖了几下，便沾得满手的淫液。看着袁华挺立的分身，男人拔出手指，握住袁华的分身。袁华不满地扭动了一下腰，似乎在催促着男人快点给予他更多的安抚。  
拽着袁华的头发，男人拼命冲撞着，恨不得用性器捅破袁华的喉咙，每一次都进入咽喉，直到最后一次深入咽喉，滚烫的精液打在食道上。袁华被精液呛到，不住地咳嗽，可是更多的精液早已顺着食道滑下，嘴里的精液倒是被咳出了部分。整具身体像熟透了的虾仁一样通红，脖子和脸颊憋得更红。  
树林里有一条鹅卵石铺成的小路，年久已经有很多石头松动了，滚到一旁。男人捡起身边一枚不算大的鹅卵石，沾着袁华穴口的淫液抵住穴口。冰凉的感触给了小穴新的刺激，微微的颤抖后便试图吞下这颗石头，这颗鹅卵石体积虽然不大，但最粗的地方也有两根手指的宽度。只是稍微推了一下，被操熟的后穴便将整颗鹅卵石吞了进去，内壁按压着石头将它推入了深处，手指再次伸进去，只能用指尖若有若无的顶到石头。  
鹅卵石挤压到了后穴的敏感点，坚硬冰凉的石头带来别样的感触，似乎快感从后穴传到分身，袁华的分身兴奋地颤抖，似乎马上就要喷出更多的液体。男人还不过瘾似的，又捡起两块鹅卵石，依次推入甬道。三块石头一块比一块大，加在一起的长度几乎比得上一个男人勃起后的的大小，甚至比男人的性器还要粗长几分。男人抵着穴口不让石头滑出来，一边还撸动着袁华的分身，让他感受着双重的刺激。  
“如果让你这么轻易的舒服，怎么能叫强奸呢？你说呢？袁公子。”  
“让我射...啊...后面....太涨...要坏了...”  
“不能叫强奸，明明袁大公子求我们上他的。”  
“是是...求...求你...”  
最开始进入的那枚鹅卵石似乎已经到了直肠深处，似乎马上就要被顶进肠子里。男人放过袁华的后穴，转而专注折磨着分身。在袁华即将得到高潮时，男人紧捏着蘑菇头的下端，刺激着底部的两个睾丸，连睾丸都变硬之后，男人向两边压着袁华的双腿，用手心在铃口处用力摩擦旋转。袁华突然疯狂地挥舞着自己的胳膊，直到男人松开手，袁华的分身颤抖着，铃口紧缩又舒张，喷射出稀薄的清液，接着一阵抽搐又喷溅出一股透明的液体。  
再看袁华，已经晕了过去。一群人踢了踢袁华，见他没有什么反应，分开他的双腿，看到股间掉落了一枚鹅卵石。有人捡起鹅卵石重新塞进后穴，身体的主人抽搐了一下却没有醒来。捡过袁华的底裤将有些粗糙的布料一点点塞进后穴，还有一半底裤垂在穴口外，像极了一条垂在股间的尾巴。  
男人们像摆弄着洋娃娃一般将袁华摆弄成各种姿势，拍下各种淫乱的照片留作纪念。嬉笑着离开。  
月光洒在袁华的身上，像给他盖了一层洁净的薄纱，可这副躯体从里到外都已经变得肮脏不堪。


End file.
